Sake
by muerte'chan o.O
Summary: Shunsui convinces Ukitake to come to the bar with him, but doesn't tell him that its Karaoke night. Singing, fangirling, and breakfast in bed ensues.


"DantaDADA! Well, here we are my friend and not a moment to soon. Welcome, to the night life." He stood in front of a building Ukitake had seen many times before. It was the same one he had picked Shunsui up from just the other night.

"You mean morning, its 3:30. And shouldn't it be closed?" Shunsui opened the door and ushered him inside.

"Not at all, not this one at least. It stays open till the sun rises. You should know that." With a small smile in Ukitake's direction, he placed both of their coats on a rack by the door and sat them down at the bar. Shunsui hadn't stopped smiling since he said he would come.

It was a classic bar, with a long row of stools and a few booths. There was a pool table in one corner and a make-shift stage in the other. Ukitake didn't like corners...

Despite being as late, or early, as it was, there were quite a few people surrounding them. And to Ukitake's utter surprise, there was no music playing. When he had picked Shunsui up the other night the music had been so loud he thought his eardrums would start bleeding if he hung around much longer.

"What would my Jyuu like to drink? Or should I order for you?" Ukitake shook his head. He was already regretting this.

"Shunsui, just because I said I'd come to the bar with you _just this once, _doesn't mean I'm going to drink." Shunsui was already on his second sake, and tapped his fingers on the bar for a third. Ukitake was restless, fidgeting with his shirt and looking around.

"Aww, c'mon, Jyuu! Relax, lighten up! What's the point in coming to the bar if you don't have one drink...? Besides, it's almost time for-" He was cut off by a loud female voice. She sounded drowsy, and like she really didn't give a damn.

"Sorry bout the delay. Up next is Shunsui, he'll be singing '_'." Ukitake's mouth dropped open wide and kinda hung there. No way...

The crowd cheered and Ukitake couldn't say a word as Shunsui lifted himself up from the stool. With a wink in Ukitake's direction, he jumped up onto the stage and grabbed the mike. There was no music playing because Shunsui was going to _be _the music. It was his worst nightmare come to life. A Karaoke bar. Shunsui brought him, to a karaoke bar. Ohdearlord...

Ukitake had had a bad experience once at a karaoke bar, and he did not want to relive it. Not yet...

Then Shunsui began to sing. He had a nice voice; it was rich and deep, and it rose and fell in harmony with the music as if he had been singing it his whole life. Ukitake had to admit to himself that Shunsui was a rather good performer as already there was a group girls surrounding the stage dancing around. This was almost bearable... then, the unthinkable happened.

He had stepped off the stage, and was walking towards Ukitake. His eyes widened, and as soon as he realized what Shunsui was doing, he tried to bolt, but Shunsui was too fast and was already dragging him up to the stage. Yep, definitely his worst nightmare.

Ukitake stood there awkwardly, on the verge of passing out with his heart beating fast, as Shunsui sang his way to the chorus and stopped when he held the mike out to Ukitake. He had expected him to sing. Everyone was staring at him, and the music played on. He couldn't do it. It was too much... He pushed the mike away, jumped off the stage and grabbed his coat on his way out the door. The patrons of the bar barely noticed, and urged Shunsui to continue. Ukitake couldn't hear anymore, he was too far away.

He kept walking, not paying attention to where he was going. He was too lost in his mind, reliving the past...

_They walked up to the bar, a big group of teenagers with perfect fake I.D.'s. They stood in line, waiting to be admitted through the red velvet rope. _

"_C'mon, Jyuushiro! They will never know! Don't you want me to have a perfect birthday?" Ukitake was quite fond of Kaien, he was like a little brother to him. He figured if he didn't go, he wouldn't be able to protect him from the type of people that were in the club. _

"_OK, fine. But only tonight!" Ukitake couldn't help being a little excited, he had never been in a club/bar before. _

_The bouncer didn't look twice at their I.D.'s, and they walked inside. It was full of people everywhere. They were dancing all over the floor, some were even on the tables. In the corners there were people sitting around tables smoking cigars talking close together, and Ukitake mentally reminded himself to avoid them. _

_It wasn't that bad, Ukitake decided. They danced and met girls, and Kaien was having the best time of his life. Kaien was easily the life of the party. He soon found himself on a stage, singing along to a karaoke machine. He sang a few songs, and was very well received. Ukitake was laughing, and was surprised when Kaien motioned him to join him on stage. At first he refused, but he was being pushed towards the stage, and gave up._

_Kaien picked a good song, and all was going great. Then it happened._

_Shots were fired, and people were screaming and throwing themselves onto the floor. Ukitake was in shock, and if Kaien hadn't knocked into him, he would have been hit; the glass mirror behind him shattered. After the shots stopped firing, he and Kaien laid there in shock. Soon Ukitake recovered, and he turned to Kaien to thank him for saving his life. Then, he noticed something sticky, and warm. He looked up, and Kaien had his eyes closed, and people around him started screaming again. Kaien had been shot, he was dead. _

"Jyuu! Jyuuuu... where are you?" Shunsui was stumbling around the streets, and came across Ukitake sitting on a bench. He looked miserable, and Shunsui approached carefully. He noticed the tear streaks on his face, and didn't know how to proceed. Shunsui wasn't the best person to turn to with emotions. So, he put his arm around him, and gently urged him to stand. He led them back to the dorm, uttering apologies the whole time. Shunsui didn't know about Kaien, Ukitake had never told anyone. He had moved away after the incident, and started at the academy for a fresh start.

When they reached Ukitake's dorm room, he fell onto the bed. He told Shunsui everything, and Shunsui just sat there, dumbstruck. As Ukitake finished, he broke off into ragged sobs and Shunsui jumped up to join him on the bed. He held him as he cried, and continued to hold him when he fell asleep. They spent the night that way and Ukitake was the first to wake up. Shunsui had had a few drinks the night before, and was sleeping his hangover away.

He liked that morning. He felt lighter, there was snow falling heavily outside the window, and there were no classes that day for either of them. Also, Shunsui was sleeping in his bed, snoring lightly. Well, as lightly as a hung-over Shunsui could. He turned back to the eggs, and the scent made of the eggs combined with hash browns, toast and orange juice made its way to Shunsui. One sure fire way to wake him up; food. They ate breakfast together, and spent the day talking and walking around town. That night they fell asleep in each others arms, and Ukitake fell asleep smiling.

**Review!**


End file.
